Odcinek 6421
4 października 2012 25 sierpnia 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6420. « 6421. » 6422. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W domu Spencerów, Bill czeka na Katie z kolacją, ale ona stwierdza, że nie jest głodna. Pragnie, aby mąż zaczął ją szanować i przestał wtrącać w życie miłosne Hope. Wkrótce przybywa Donna, która mówi, że nie powiedziała Liamowi o Deaconie, poniewaz widziała, że "świetnie" spędza czas ze Steffy. Katie zarzuca mężowi, że nigdy nie dał jej siostrzenicy szansy, ale on stwierdza, że gdy powitał w rodzinie dziewczynę, ta opuściła Liama i sytuacja stała się trudna. "Liam jest moim synem i mam prawo chcieć dla niego jak najlepiej", oświadcza Bill, ale Katie ostrzega go, że nigdy nie pozwoli mu robić tego samego z życiem Willa. Bill zapewnia, że mógłby cofnąć to wszystko, gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo skrzywdzi swoją żone, ale Katie oskarża go o myślenie wyłącznie o grze końcowej. Bill przyznaje, że Hope wydaje się być uroczą, młodą dziewczyną, ale jest nieodpowiednią partnerką dla Liama. "Dlaczego każdy chce widzieć u boku Liama Hope, skoro jest on zakochany w Steffy?", zastanawia się Bill, a Donna przyznaje mu rację. Siostra Katie przypomina, że Brooke wróci do miasta nazajutrz i nie chce ona jej powiedzieć o sprawie z Deaconem we Włoszech. Wciąż zdenerwowana Katie wychodzi, by sprawdzić, co u Willa, a Bill stwierdza, że nie może obwiniać żony za złość wobec niego. Wspomina, że Katie prawie umarła i powinni teraz świętować jej dojście do zdrowia. "Nie zasługuję nia nią", stwierdza Bill, a Donna ponownie popiera go, jednak przypomina szwagrowi, że jest wybrankiem Katie i powinien wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność oraz przepraszać, dopóki żona mu nie wybaczy. W pokoju dziecięcym, Bill wyznaje Katie miłość i przyznaje, że stracił z oczu to, co było dla niego najważniejsze. Stwierdza, że nie znaczy nic bez żony i obiecuje być lepszym człowiekiem, jeśli Katie mu wybaczy. Spencer przytula żonę do siebie, kiedy ta płacze. Caroline odwiedza Ricka w jego biurze, gdy Forrester wprowadza do gabinetu dwie modelki mające na sobie kreacje zaprojektowane przez Spencerównę. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona, ale też zaniepokojona, ponieważ Ridge nie zatwierdził ich jeszcze do produkcji. Syn Brooke wyjawia, że choć miał tego nie mówić, Ridge ma nazajutrz tymczasowego prezesa. Młody Forrester zaznacza, że tylko on posiada doświadczenie na tym szczeblu, więc wybór jest oczywisty. Mężczyzna oświadcza, że chce prowadzić rodzinną firmę i mieć Caroline u swojego boku. "Jedyne, co musimy zrobić, to być gotowymi", mówi Rick. Później, Caroline obserwuje go rozmawiającego przez telefon i podziwia jego pewność siebie, przypominając sobie o tym w jaki sposób chodził na wysokich obcasach po wybiegu. Jest podekscytowana, gdy słyszy z jego ust o perspektywie podróży do Nowego Jorku. Oboje rozmawiają o Thomasie, który spędza czas z Hope. Rick stwierdza, że syn Ridge'a wybrał inaczej, ale on sam stawia Caroline na pierwszym miejscu. Nazywa Spencerównę wszystkim, czegokolwiek pragnął, a czego nie miał. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, syn Brooke całuje Caroline, która ulega mężczyźnie i odwzajemnia jego gest. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2